


Show and Tell

by orphan_account



Series: Wonder Boys [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Jason Todd, M/M, cute boyfriends, rated for language, robin!dick grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin lets his boyfriend in on a secret (and not just any secret, THE secret)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-d and holy shit I wrote this fast, so forgive all mistakes

Jason leans against the side of the clock tower on Founders Island. In all honesty he feels slightly uncomfortable being in the nicer part of Gotham but Robin asked to meet up here before he went on patrol. His fingers twitch, still feeling the ghost of the cigarette he started smoking on the walk here. It was a kinda long walk from Old Gotham to Founders Island so he had snubbed it long before he got to his destination. He just hoped the smell of smoke had faded from his clothes and breath, knowing fully how much his boyfriend hated it. A habits a habit, though, no matter how much Robin disapproved.

His worries are quickly denied, though, when Robin shows up. The older boy plops down next to Jason and leans right up against him, whispering, "hey, Jay." He presses a quick kiss to Jason's lips and when he doesn't pull away and make a comment about tasting like nicotine, Jason knows he's all good.

"Hey there, pretty bird," the younger boy murmurs, face still very close to Robin's.

"I got a surprise for ya," Robin grins. Jason likes it when he smiles, his whole face lights up. Jason's too busy thinking about how to make that smile never stop while Robin drags them towards the end of the nearest dock. When they reached the end, Robin guides Jason's arms around him. "Hang tight," he laughs, pointing his grapple hook towards the top of the Lady Gotham statue that stands in the middle of the harbor on a small island. Jason holds on tightly as they go over the water, not knowing if he'll remember how to swim if he slips.

Lady Gotham is a large statue of a winged woman off the coast of the three large islands that make up Gotham. She stands tall with a sword in one hand and an eagle perched on her other hand that stretches upwards, her own wings spread out behind her. The statue is pretty, much prettier than the other statues that inhabit the city. Gotham architecture may be full of statues but Lady Gotham is one of the most grand, standing taller than all the others. There's a reason she is in the center of Gotham City.

The two boys sit on the wings of the bird, the highest point of the statue. It's windy that high up, windy enough that Robin has to fix his hair constantly, which makes Jason laugh. They shift into their default lounging position; Jason with his legs in front of him and Robin with his head in his boyfriend's lap. Jason usually spends their time together looking out at the city, he likes the birds-eye view being so high up gives him. 

Like most things, Gotham is only beautiful from a distance. Up close the city is full of shadows and filth, Jason would know firsthand, but from away he can almost pretend the shining city is something less, well, _Gotham-like._ He doesn't care that its a dangerous place to live; personally he loves the noise and the commotion. He loves being around people, thrives off of it actually, and he loves that he's able to be around such large crowds that require no real interaction. He's not sure he could survive in a place like Metropolis, where everyone is supposedly friendly. 

As Jason continues to watch the city in the distance, Robin reaches a hand up and snakes it around Jason's neck, pulling him down and forcing his boyfriend to pay attention to him instead. "Somebody's needy," Jason laughs, running his fingers through Robin's hair. Robin doesn't deny it, just leans up the rest of the way and kisses Jason instead.

In all honesty, Jason loves kissing Robin, would do anything to be able to kiss him for the rest of his life. Robin is full of mysteries to him, not because he has no idea who the boy behind the mask is, but because everything he assumed about the boy is the opposite of the truth.  
  
Growing up in Crime Alley, surrounded by thugs who've gone up (or known people who have) against Batman had given him the idea that the boy was as serious as his mentor. He never thought the damn guy's kisses would taste like that sugary fucking Superman cereal that's advertised everywhere.

He thought Robin would be more aggressive in his behaviors, too; he didn't expect somebody who spent all their time kicking serious ass to be so gentle and careful. Jason's used to rough and pushy, it's something he's grown accustom to, but Robin is so kind about everything. The stark contrast forces Jason to mellow out, to soften his actions. He enjoys being able to forget he's an alley kid and the habits that come with being one. He likes Robin and who he becomes when he is around him.

Robin shifts, moving to sit in Jason's lap. The younger boy rests his hands on the sides of Robin's thighs and pulls away to smile up at Robin. The elder is already a few inches taller than him so Robin is basically towering over him at this point. "See something you like?" Robin asks and Jason just laughs.

"I always like what I see when I'm with you, pretty bird," he grins, pressing a kiss to Robin's lips.

"Jay…" Robin begins but Jason cuts him off by tilting his head up and kissing him more insistently. Whatever Robin goes to say is easily forgotten by the teenaged boys. Jason has a hand gripped in Robin's hair and the other on his hip. There's no fight for dominance when they kiss, Jason lets Robin lead, lets Robin set the pace. He trusts Robin enough to let him have the power in their relationship, and honestly, even though Robin _is_  much stronger, he doesn't remind Jason of the fact. Robin allows all force to seep out so they're both equal in the relationship. Robin is _constantly_ surprising Jason. But nothing will ever surprise Jason as much as when Robin pulls away from the kiss, slightly gasping, and grabs both of Jason's hands and places them on the side of his mask.

"Take it off," he whispers, and it's like the air is sucked out of Jason's lungs. He doesn't take the mask off, not yet, instead he surges the small distance and kisses Robin more firmly, hoping he understands what Jason means. Jason doesn't cry, _nuh uh_ , he'll deny tears ever swelling up, will forever refuse how wet his eyes get at the fact that _Robin_ , his _fucking vigilante boyfriend,_ trusts him enough to allow this kind of intimacy, this kind of trust that will allow Jason to get to know who he really is.

He pulls away slightly, forehead resting against Robin's as his fingers the exact edges of the mask and gently pulls it off. He lets the mask fall between them but gently grabs it so it doesn't fly away on the wind. Jason's still too up close to fully see Robin's face but he inhales sharply now that he can _clearly_ see how vividly blue his eyes are.

He presses another kiss against Robin's lips before he pulls away to look at him fully. Jason barely had time to scan his face before his head drops to Robin's shoulder, trying to stifle his laughter.

"That's not very nice, Jay, laughin' at a guy when he's exposin' himself to you like that."

Jason laughs even harder and stumbles as he tries to press a kiss against Robin's neck. When he pulls away to look at his boyfriend, he's smiling wildly and his eyes are crinkling (which Robin _absolutely_ finds adorable). "I'm sorry but I've literally had a huge fucking crush on you since I was six years old and saw the Flying Graysons for the first time, holy shit."

In the few months Jason has known Robin, he has never heard him swear more than once. So when Dick looks at him, utterly shocked, and says "you've gotta be fucking shitting me," Jason _loses it._

"I should have known!" Jason gasps, laughing into Dick's uniform, "bendy as all hell _and_ has a nice ass, Jesus. Oh man, I don't deserve this." His fist tightens around the collar of Dick's uniform as he laughs even harder, borderline _giggling_ , "oh shit, dickie bird, this is too good to be true."

Dick shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair, completely taken aback by Jason's reaction. "There _is_ more to tonight than just me showing off my pretty face," he says, and he knows he has Jason's attention when the boy's head pops up from where it was buried into Dick's chest.

"Bats, uh," Dick pauses, not really sure how to go about this, "you know how I said he liked you?" Jason nods. "He wants to train you so, if you want, you can join the team."

Jason pulls back like Dick was on fire, shock completely laced throughout the 16 year old boys face. "Batman, the Protector of Gotham and World's Greatest Detective," he begins, not sure he heard Dick right, "wants _me_ , a teenaged boy living in Crime Alley who's dating his sidekick, to join him in fighting crime alongside other people in this, this Bat Clan of his."

Dick nods his head, "basically, yeah." When he notices the lack of expression on Jason's face, Dick continues, "you can say no."

"No, no — I'm in. Hell fuckin' _yeah_ , I'm in!" Jason pauses before adding, "as long as I don't gotta wear no green ass fuckin' panties."

Dick breaks out into a grin suddenly, "Jason. Jay, babe, do you know what this means." Jason doesn't respond, just looks at Dick funny. "Jason," he pushes, "you can come back to Wayne Manor with me if you want, you can move in tonight."

Dick has seen Jason smile before, he's almost always smiling when it's the two of them alone, but Dick's never seen a smile on Jason's face as radiant as the one that lights up at that. He kisses Dick again, nodding again as he does so, "yeah, I would love that."

They don't say much else for awhile after that, just hold each other in a tight hug letting all of that settle in. It's completely quiet except for their combined breathing until Jason whispers, "holy shit, Bruce Wayne is Batman and I'm dating his son."

**Author's Note:**

> questions/headcanons about this verse/series? hmu at fearlessmurdock on tumblr
> 
> (there's a 100% chance I'll write up your headcanons for this verse and a good chance I'll even officially add them to the series on here too)


End file.
